


To Bear Witness

by LePetitMonstre



Series: Kink/Gore October 2018 [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Goretober, Goretober 2018, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Masturbation, Other, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LePetitMonstre/pseuds/LePetitMonstre
Summary: Gore: Crystal Growth | Kink: ExhibitionismThe All-Mother of HomeWorld holds court.





	To Bear Witness

**Author's Note:**

> This writing is intended only for mature audiences. Please mind the tags.
> 
> Reader Discretion Is Advised

A hush falls over the assembled gems as she enters the chamber and rests on her throne. For thousands of years she stayed away from those who worshiped her. She remained out of sight as she tended the business of ensuring the guts of her planet ran like smooth engineering. Her subjects in carefully ordered assembly lines. 

But they had been quiescent for all those years. Done everything she asked. And so the highest of her court - the law keepers, enforcers, the fine-print writers - were gifted with her presence. Hundreds of pairs of hands reached out for her, overwhelmed with her proximity and blinding majesty. But they could never touch her. None of them deserved it. 

But she could touch herself. She could bask in the delight they felt in her presence as their cheers vibrated the thin atmosphere around her. For the purpose of this ritual they have come to revel in her pleasure. A rare treat for only a crowd of her closest officials. Some touch themselves - others touch those around them. 

She is beautiful. More beautiful than her planet's sun or its rings. More beautiful than the imperfect diamonds before her which she shattered into glittering corpses and crushed into dust. She is beautiful and all must love her or despair. 

In witness of her favorites, the White Diamond begins to touch herself. She runs her hands over her body, tracing the changes of pigment in her dress meant to accentuate her figure. Cloak of glittering starlight flowing from the bangle at her wrist. She runs her claws over the bottom-most of her ribs to the softness of her waist and belly. Squeezing her lean thighs revealed by slits in the skirt of her sheer dress. 

She moves aside the draping front skirt of her double slit dress. Revealing her labia majora. With the prints of her fingers she rubs at her clit and into her folds. Claws of diamond against shallow mineralization leaving scores, the sound of precious stone scraping against one another lost under the thunder of voices. 

Crystal cracked with every caress. Light refracted through her fingers as they rubbed between her legs. Jumping between translucency and thickly allochroic. Inside her glistened with wetness. Soft flesh becoming broken glass under her ministrations. Everything is displayed with the skirt of her dress pushed aside and pinned beneath her thigh. She touches her breast over the thin silk cloth. Kneading it. Feeling the hardness of glass give away to supple splinters. Loving herself and her majesty. 

She pressed her claws deeper inside, unmindful of their sharpness. She was a star called down from the heavens. Her own heat beginning to creep up her spine and fill her belly. 

Her head tipped back against her throne. Lifting her shoulders in response to the waves of pleasure coursing through her. One hand still palming her breast as the other buried ever deeper inside her glittering cunt. 

Her subjects cried out for her, all their voices becoming one thunderous sound without cohesive meaning. But she knew, at her core, they were crying out for how much they loved her. 

Teeth bared behind black matte lips as a moan escaped her throat. The heat was rising inside her. Her forehead creased, but it was imperceptible behind the glow of her skin. Sweat added an extra layer of iridescence to her aura. 

The pads of her fingers find the place within where smoothness and cracks give away to small scraping edges that cut her. Yet she presses into it, mindless of the many tiny scrapes building and peeling away at her fingertips. She gasps and her thighs tremble. Quim leaks out as her vaginal walls tremble and clench. Singing in jilted moans she rides out her orgasm. Around and below her the voices of her people rise, screaming ever louder. Until the ecstasy receded and she slumped in her throne. 

Those bearing witness to her euphoria would speak of it all their lives as a holy rite.

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving a comment and/or kudos. It makes an author's life brighter to hear from readers. Let me know if you spot any mistakes. Constructive criticism is always welcome. [The comment screening is just for antis.]


End file.
